Te Amo
by sola-bola
Summary: The day of their wedding and all those little thought and memory's that creep up before it. GeorgeXDraco Slash, Mpreg.


It was a beautiful Saturday as Draco took a sip of water, he was in a beautiful bright room filled with beautiful women, his mother, Narcissa was dressed in a sleek dark blue dress with big light blue flower on the left shoulder, she was smiling happily as she fixed his best friends hair, Pansy Parkinson's and chatted happily (much to Draco's surprise) to Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and a gleaming Molly Weasley.

"Draco? Sweetie?" came Narcissa's slender voice "are you ready?" she walked over to him and snaked her arms around her son "my beautiful boy, getting married today" she whispered and gave him a smile

The blond boy turned to his mother with a nervous look "do you think father will hate him forever?"

Narcissa shook her head "no sweetie, he's just…not sure on how to act around him"

It was true, Lucius was so awkward around his fiancé, and Draco still remembered when he had told his parents he was dating.

"_Mother, Father" Draco said slowly as he sat by the dinner table, his mother across from him and his father on his left "I…I have a boyfriend" _

_Narcissa looked surprised "oh?" she asked "who is it?" _

_That's when Draco looked nervous and a little ashamed "he's a Weasley" _

"_WHAT?" Lucius spat out "Whom?"_

_Draco whimpered but croaked out his name "G-George" _

_Narcissa thought for a moment "he's the other twin right?" Draco nodded, Lucius on the other hand shook his head furiously, his long blond hair swooping from left to right "no, no, no he's too old for you!" _

"_Um…what?" now Draco was getting pissed off "he's not too old for me daddy!" _

"_Yes he is," he bellowed "it's fine that you want to be with another man…but this one, he's simply too old!" _

_Draco thought for a moment "is it that fact that he's too old OR that's he's a Weasley?" Lucius sat in silence "I…" _

"_Thought so" Draco whispered, "I want you to meet him, he's a perfect gentleman and I'm sure you'll like him once you get to know him!" _

"_We'll invite the Weasley's to dinner!" Narcissa said cheerfully "I bet his mother is just a delight, I have actually never met her" Narcissa pointed out, she then had a distant look on her face like she was thinking about what to have for dinner. _

_Draco only rolled his eyes at his mother and gave his father a look of confusion, Lucius looked mortified on the other hand. _

Draco chuckled at the memory of his fathers face, the night when he told his parents wasn't the worst part of this, Lucius was a good man at heart but he somehow couldn't bring himself to like his boyfriend.

_Draco sat awkwardly besides his mother on their dark green couch as he heard the shouts of his father in the next room "you think you can waltz in here with your red hair and…boyish charm and think you can date my Draco?" _

"_Sir, with all due respect, Draco is 19 years old…he can decide who he dates" came George's voice, he sounded respectful which was a good thing in Draco's book but also a bit annoyed. _

"_No!" Lucius shouted, "he's my son, you could have at least asked permission to date him!" _

"_Fine, fine" George began "can I 'please' date your son?" _

_There was a split second of silence "NO!" _

_Moments later George Weasley came storming into the living room; he grabbed his jacket that was sitting on the armrest "Mrs. Malfoy" he nodded then he turned to Draco "I'll see you tomorrow?" the blond gave him a nod and George smiled and winked at him. _

_He then turned to Lucius who had fallowed him into the living room "Mr. Malfoy" then he showed himself out, leaving Malfoy manor. _

"Draco darling" came his mother's sweet voice "are you having second thoughts?" Draco only stared at his reflection in the mirror, too lost in his own thought to hear his mother.

"Draco dear?" came Molly's voice after a while; she sounded concerned, maybe because of the idea of Draco having second thought about marrying her son "are you alright?"

The blond suddenly snapped out of his thought "yes, of course" he said suddenly and gave the two women a charming smile "I was just thinking"

There was a light knock on the door and then it was opened, Lucius pushed his head in and gasped at all the beautiful women in the room, then he laid his eyes on Draco "it's time" then he gave him a proud smile and vanished behind the door again.

Draco gave a deep sigh as he stood up, Pansy flung her arms around his neck "good luck Drakey" then she pulled away and kissed him on the cheek "go get our happy ending" Draco gave his best friend a warm smile "thank you Pansy"

Shortly after the girls had left the room, leaving Draco alone for a moment he gave another sigh "this is it" he whispered to himself, thus leaving the room and taking the arm of Lucius Malfoy.

They stood in front of a wooden door now, waiting just a moment before they would walk through it, Lucius leaned down to his son "Draco, you are my light" he began "I love you and support you in everything you do…you know that right?" Draco nodded "I know daddy, thank you"

"I love you son" his father whispered and he leaned back "I love you too dad"

The door opened and the wedding march began as Lucius lead his son down the aisle.

_Draco lay in bed naked and sweaty, besides him lay his lover of two years, George, his lay on his side and watched Draco stare at the ceiling and simply breathing in and out._

_He put a finger under Draco's chin and turned his head so he could look at his face, Draco gave a tired smile "hey" he whispered into the dark "heh, hey" George replied. _

"_What were you thinking?" the redhead asked curios_

_Draco shrugged "about that night…when we first met after graduation" George chuckled "that was so wild…how we met at Malcolm Baddock's and Alicia Spinnet's wedding" they had indeed met there, Draco and Malcolm had been fine friends back at Hogwarts while George and Alicia had dated briefly back when they were in school. _

_The funny part was they had both been placed at the singles table and not really knowing anyone at the wedding they had sat together and started up a conversation that lasted from begging to the unholy hours of the night. _

"_That was a fun night" George muttered "even if we did miss the whole wedding party" _

_Draco gave out a laugh "who knew you were such a delight?" thus earning him a heavy George on top of him "oh yeah…you wanna go into that my little ferret?" then he stuck out his tong and licked his nose, Draco gave out a little squeal. _

_As George rolled off he left one arm around Draco's hips "you're cute" _

_George whispered and kissed Draco's shoulder, the blond turned to his side and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips "I love you…with all my heart" _

"_I love you too…no matter what our families say, I will always love you" he took Draco's hand and kissed his knuckles, Draco smiled as he let his words sink in, the feeling was mutual and it felt so good to be this loved by someone even if there was an army of people who didn't approve of them, the didn't care, this was the right thing. _

"_You're my everything" George whispered, "will you marry me Draco, will you make me the happiest man in the world?" _

_The question hit by surprise, Draco had never really thought about getting married, someone had even taken the time to tell him he wasn't the marrying kind but as soon as George asked him he felt right, like it was expected so he whispered happily "yes" _

_Draco had never seen anyone as happy as George looked right now "I…thank you Draco, I love you so much!" he kissed him and hugged his hips, Draco returned the hug and ran his fingers through his fiery hair "I love you too George…So much" _

"Do you take each other, in holy matrimony, in sickness and in health?" said the priest as he read from an old testament.

George gave his brother Fred a look of happiness then turned back to Draco "I do" Draco smiled brightly as he answered "I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss," announced and with that they shared a sweet, intimate kiss to seal their marriage.

The wedding party was beautiful, people seemed happy for the couple and seemed to be having a great time as they chatted happily and ate.

Draco glanced over to his parents who were deep in conversation with Arthur and Molly Weasley, over the time he and George had been dating the parents had developed a good friendship and surprisingly had Lucius and Arthur become great friends and now met up every Saturday night for brandy and cigars and tonight was no exception.

The blond laughed at them as he thought back on how much they used to fight, he tugged at George's sleeve and pointed at their families the red head gave laughed as well "old coots"

"I want to show you something" Draco then whispered and took his husbands hand; they made their way through the party and crowd of people to the garden out back.

Once they were outside in the warm summer night they sat down on a stone bench "so why on earth are all these people here?" George asked jokingly making Draco laugh at his silly joke "no idea, did something important happen?" he encouraged, George chuckled then took his hand and kissed his knuckles like he always did "I love you"

Draco smiled "I love you too baby" then he leaned in and kissed his new husband a passionate kiss, once they broke apart they stayed in silence, it was peaceful and comfortable.

"You know, I was so nervous this morning, Fred had to slap me to calm me down" George said and chuckled "I don't even remember why now"

"Me too, you should have seen the house this morning, my mother, your mother and every female we know running around and screeching things that I luckily was able to block out!" Draco laughed, making his husband laugh as well "I'm so happy I wasn't there"

"George?" the blond suddenly asked, he sounded nervous "this is forever right?"

The redhead nodded furiously "of course!" he said "you're my everything, my air and my earth" the blond smiled "that's good…because"

"Because what?"

Draco gave him a coy smile "well…I'm carrying your child George"

The news seemed to take a while to sink in but once it did he nearly shouted with happiness, he got on one knee in front of Draco "I'm so happy, not only have you bound yourself to me today but you're also giving me beautiful baby, a family" he then got up and lifted Draco with him, he held him in his arms and whispered words of love in his ear "I love you so much"

They stayed in a tight embrace for a long moment, this day had been perfect, too perfect for words and the feeling they felt was beyond love for each other, as they stood there they both thought about how lucky they were to have each other and soon to have a beautiful baby in their arms to love as much as they loved each other.

…

A/N: My first GeorgeXDraco fic  it's short, but sweet, and if you have any questions, review and I'll be happy to answer them.

-Sola


End file.
